Power contacts used in electrical connectors can include two or more conductors. The conductors can be mounted in a side by side relationship within an electrically-insulative housing of the connector, and can be held in the housing by a press fit or other suitable means. The conductors typically include contact beams for mating with a power contact of another connector, and terminals such as solder pins for mounting the connector on a substrate.
The conductors of the power contact should be maintained in a state of alignment during and after insertion into their housing, to help ensure that the connector functions properly. For example, misalignment of the conductors can prevent the contact beams of the conductors from establishing proper electrical and mechanical contact with the power contact of the mating connector. Misalignment of the conductors can also prevent the terminals of one or both of the conductors from aligning with the through holes, solder pads, or other mounting features on the substrate. Misalignment of the conductors can occur, for example, while forcing the conductors into their housing to establish a press fit between the conductors and the housing.
Consequently, an ongoing need exists for a power contact having features that maintain two or more conductors of the power contact in a state of alignment during and after installation of the conductors in their housing.